cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is NGW's first CPV of each season aired. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This event aired on July 30 from the United Center and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. It featured 8 matches. Results :*'Dixie Clemets defeated Holly Marie Combs' :*'The Prince of Persia© defeated Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate and Tommy Vercetti in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Prince pinned Courtney. :::*'Tommy Vercetti defeated The Prince of Persia© under the 24/7 rule to win the Hardcore championship' :*'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude)© to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Eminem pinned Rude. :*'Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth in the Final Destination Match' :*'The Simpson Sisters defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino© to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Ashlee pinned Usagi. ::*The Simpson sisters attacked the Senshi & the referee after the match. :*'Ami Mizuno© defeated Lindsey Lohan in the Roadkill match to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami dropkicked Lindsey in front of a speeding car to win. :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne in a Triple Threat match.' ::*Tifa pinned Kelly. ::*This is Round 1 of a Best of 3 Series. The winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens title. :*'Jet Li© defeated Squall Leonheart via to retain the World Championship' Interesting Facts *'WWE Wrestlemania XIX' was used for the Final Destination match & the Roadkill match. *'Jill Valentine' had an argument with Fredrick James Francis and walked off the broadcast table. *This event marked the debuts of Dixie Clemets, Holly Marie Combs, & Kelly Osbourne. *Official Theme Song: "You'll Never Catch Me" :performed by Steve Harwell :from the album NASCAR IMAX Movie Soundtrack *This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. =Fully Loaded 2006= This event aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. It featured 8 matches, 3 were rematches from SuperBrawl 2. Results :*'Tifa Lockheart© defeated Morgan Webb to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Usagi Tsukino defeated Jessica Simpson in a Street Fight' ::*Usagi was in her Sailor Moon form. :*'Rinoa Heartilly© defeated James Bond to retain the Money in the Bank' :*'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate)© defeated The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Courtney pinned Eminem. :*'Lindsey Lohan© defeated Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' :*'John Shaft defeated Sephiroth© to win the International Championship' ::*Sephiroth won but Fredrick restarted the match after Shaft kicked out before the third count. :*'Ami Mizuno© defeated Ashlee Simpson by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*'Avril Lavigne' attacked Ami during the match. :*'Duke Nukem defeated Tommy Vercetti© in a Tables match to win the World Championship' ::*'Simon Orangefish' attacked Tommy during the match. Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"Enjoy The Silence" :performed by Lacuna Coil :from the album Karmacode *This event was sponsored by Miami Vice the movie. =Fully Loaded 2007= This event aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. It featured 6 matches, 2 were rematches from SuperBrawl 3. Results :*'Danica Patrick defeated April O'Neil' ::*Danica pinned April while her feet were on the middle rope. :*'Dark Prince© defeated Marcus Fenix to retain the Million Dollar Championship' :*'Minako Aino won the 10-Woman Battle Royale' ::*The winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens title. ::*Minako eliminated Usagi Tsukino to win. Yuna confronted her after the match. :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude)© to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Brock pinned Rude. ::*This is the first Fully Loaded that Eddie Murphy & Eminem are not in a Tag Team title match. :*'Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno defeated The Simpson sisters© to win the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Ami was in her Sailor Mercury form. ::*Ami made Ashlee tap to the Execution ::*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and gave themselves the team name T.X.A. :*'"Mystery Man" defeated Sephiroth© and James Bond in a Triple Threat match to win the World Championship' ::*The mystery man only appeared in the last two minutes of the match. ::*The mystery man pinned Sephiroth. He was then revealed as Brock Lesnar. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"There And Back Again" :performed by Chris Daughtry :from the album Daughtry